I want to hold your hand
by Amaikurai
Summary: Bill ha terminado en un contenedor humano para recuperar su fuerza anterior, no le importaria tanto si pudiera controlarlo como quisiera, pero poco sabía que los humanos eran más complicados de lo que creía, incluso él mismo.


**Holo~ Este fic lo escribi inspirada en la canción I want to hold your hand de los Beatles y ésta obra la dedico como regalo a Nidia Román. Además este fic participa en la actividad grupal de BillDip Latino :)**

 **Titulo** I want to hold your hand

 **Pareja:** BillDip

 **Resumen:** Bill ha terminado en un contenedor humano para recuperar su fuerza anterior, no le importaria tanto si pudiera controlarlo como quisiera, pero poco sabía que los humanos eran más complicados de lo que creía, incluso él mismo.

 **Advertencia:** Supongo que un Bill cursi es una advertencia(?)

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls obviamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.

Murmuró una maldición en su lengua al ver temblar sus manos y las miradas de reojo que recibía del humano no hacían más que incrementar sus nervios. ¿Nervios? ¿Acaso acaba de decir que un ser interdimensional como el estaba nervioso? Se negó mentalmente, eso era ridículo. Él tenía todo controlado por supuesto que sí, por lo que solamente tenía que ordenarle a sus manos que se detuviera. ¿O no? ¡¿No?! Maldita sea con esas cosas de carne.

¿Y que era ese extraño calor en su rostro cada vez que notaba algo en el chico? Oh, ahora que lo observaba a detalle notaba que sus labios suaves y delgados, sus mejillas tenían unas cuantas pecas esparcidas, su nariz tallada como una fina estatua de mármol y moldeada con cuidado.

¿Ese niño siempre había tenido unos ojos tan brillantes e hipnotizantes?

Eran de un color chocolate tan intenso y profundo. No le gustaba lo dulce, pero si había algo con que compararlo sería el chocolate amargo, el cual era su favorito entre las golosinas humanas.

—Bill.

Incluso la manera en que el chico pronunciaba su nombre era suave y sublime.

—¡Bill, dame espacio!

Dicho eso Dipper le empujó suavemente alejándose a una distancia moderada. ¿Se había acercado tanto sin darse cuenta?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se suponía que él tendría todo el control de ese contenedor con forma de saco de carne. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera todas esas cosas extrañas? Pero ni en su estado menos cuerdo confesaría una debilidad como esa.

—¿Estás seguro que tú no fuiste quién se acercó a mí, Pino?—sonrió confiado queriendo desviar el tema de su persona. Porque de ninguna manera era posible que haya sido él, ¿O acaso ese contenedor tenía fallas?

Dipper le dedicó una fulminante mirada antes de suspirar.

—No se porque discuto contigo. Mejor continuemos—seguramente notó sus dudas porque agregó—. Sobre el diario.

Ah, cierto, había accedido a enseñarle a Dipper unos cuantos datos sobrenaturales(como el les llamaba) y unos cuantos hechizos. A cambio él podría descansar en la cabaña de su tío hasta que recuperará todo su poder y pudiera salir de ese estúpido contenedor.

No le molestaba compartir su conocimiento, no cuando recibía algo a cambio y justo ahora no estaba mal. Tener un cuerpo humano era más difícil de lo que creyó, sobretodo con las inesperadas emociones; era completamente diferente a cuando poseyó a ese niño hace años. Pero bien si su ser estuvo en hibernación luego de ser casi borrado, ahora estaba en recuperación.

Claro que le había costado un infierno que los Pines lo aceptaran, al menos al punto de no quererlo matar cada hora, siempre y cuando prometiera no dominar su dimensión. Cómo demonio de los sueños era fiel a sus promesas, total y podría dominar otro universo, solamente que este era el más interesante de todos.

Sobretodo por el humano que lo acompañaba en esos momentos. Era tan único y diferente al resto de los seres que alguna vez conoció. Por lo general lo odiaban o le tenían miedo y a pesar que podría adivinar que una parte del castaño le temía y otra mayor lo odiaba aún, había algo más en todas esas emociones que no podía describir. Una evidente conexión que lo hizo aceptar ser su profesor sobre seres interdimensionales y pasar el tiempo con él. No era tan aburrido y mucho menos cuando lo podía molestar.

—Ahhh.. ¿Por qué quieres aprender de los cíclopes? Sólo son criaturas torpes e inútiles.

—Necesito saber sus debilidades en caso de ser necesario.

—Innecesario—bufó rodando los ojos.

—Bill, ¿necesito recordarte que tú aceptaste el trato?

—Calma, no tienes que ser tan mandón. Te dije todo lo que sé sobre ellos, en realidad los evitó, son demasiado estúpidos para cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera son buenos sirvientes.

—¿Pero tienen alguna debilidad?

—Mmm, no lo recuerdo bien—. Se encorvó de hombros no era su culpa que no quisiera recordar cosas que no le importaba

—¡Bill, concéntrate! Andas muy distraído todos estos días y luego haces esa cosa con tus ojos.

Eso llamó su atención. ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal con ese cuerpo!

—¿De qué hablas, Pino?

— Si, no se lo que estés planeando pero detente, ¿vale? Es incómodo…

Dipper desvió la mirada, eso era extraño, por lo general el humano no temía enfrentarlo como otros(al menos la mayoría de las veces) a pesar de ser tan poderoso.

—Oye, Pino, contéstame. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sin embargo, el otro se negaba siquiera verlo, simplemente murmuró algo inentendible.

—¿Qué? No te escuché.

Volvió a hacerlo.

Este mocoso, siseó para sí.

Exhaló ligeramente molesto, esperando que eso ayudará a su paciencia. Por lo que decidió tomar medidas drásticas y tomó la barbilla del menor para encarar su rostro. Lo que no esperaba es que su cercanía fuera demasiada, ¿de nuevo su cuerpo se movió sin pensar?

—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate un poco!

Pero no quería obedecer, no podía ni aunque lo intentará. El calor del menor era atrayente, al igual que su intensa mirada, podía ver una pizca de miedo en ellos pero extrañamente el resto de ello brillaba con un sentimiento interesante, invitándolo a acercarse sin límite.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera deleitarse un movimiento brusco lo hizo caer del tronco donde habían decidido juntarse para estudiar.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Cipher?!

Creía que era algo obvio entre humanos, lo había visto antes no pensó que fuera un problema.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un beso? ¿No lo haz hecho antes?

Parecía que dio en el punto porque Dipper se limitó a balbucear sonrojado en busca de los que presentía sería una excusa. Vaya, eso había sido adorable. Bill desvió su mirada no queriendo mirar al humano, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de encontrarlo lindo.

—¡¿Por qué harías algo como eso?!—. Dipper acusó.

—Porque quería— respondió levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas, más para cuando quiso acercarse a Dipper este lo detuvo.

—¡No! ¡Mantente alejado! ¡No puedes llegar de la nada y querer besar a la gente!

No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

—¿Gente? Pero si solo te besaría a ti, Pino—sonrió ligeramente coqueto.

Bueno eso fue algo inesperado, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de decir aquello.

—En serio no sé que estás planeando, Bill, pero detente. No puedes simplemente hacer lo que quieras y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de alguien.

—¿Y por qué debería obedecerte?—retó al sentir el rechazo atreviéndose a avanzar un paso.

—Porque esto no puede ser posible, así que detente ahora mismo. Eres un demonio y todo el mundo sabe que los demonios sólo se aprovechan de los sentimientos humanos.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, hiriendo su orgullo pero se las arregló para mantener una expresión estoica.

—¿Insinuas que no puedo tener sentimientos?

El silencio del menor junto con esa mirada desconfiada fue respuesta suficiente. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido.

—Entonces, dime "oh, experto en sentimientos demoníacos", ¿cómo es que se interpretan mis oscuras intenciones?

Bill estaba seguro de la respuesta, por lo que volvió a tomar asiento sobre el tronco observando fijamente al humano a espera de que contestara. El menor estaba a punto de hablar antes de detenerse y suspirar.

—Bill, no tengo tiempo de discutir esto, será mejor que…

— No. Anda dime, tengo "curiosidad humana" por saberlo—alentó—. ¿O es que acaso eso por ser una emoción exclusiva de ustedes no puedo tenerla?

—No me refería a…

—No, me ha quedado claro, supongo que hasta aquí queda la clase de hoy.

Bill sentía en su interior una ira, estaba frustrado ante lo poco que le importaba al otro y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué? Sólo era la opinión de un débil chico, ¿entonces por qué le estaba poniendo más atención de lo que debería?

¿Por qué le dolía?...

—Bill…—intentó razonar el castaño sin embargo fue callado por la mirada directa del demonio.

—Lárgate, niño. No estoy de humor.

—¡No entiendo eso de ti! ¿Por qué estás molesto?

—Ja, eso es irónico porque según tus palabras ni siquiera debería ser capaz de sentir.

La sensación en su pecho dolía como un pinchazo atravesando su ser.

—¿Es en serio que tomaras una actitud tan infantil? Solamente estoy diciendo lo que he leído.

—¡Dije que te fueras lejos!—. Exclamó furioso, su piel cambiando a un rojo vivo al mismo tiempo que llamas salían de sus manos, haciendo que el chico retrocediera asustado unos pasos. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo, no cuando lo estaba destrozando sin ni siquiera intentarlo. En lugar de obedecerlo el humano siguió reacio a irse en su lugar frunció el ceño y tomó aire antes de hablarle.

—¡Lamento lo que dije, ¿sí?¡ No era mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos demo- tus sentimientos. No creía que fuéramos tan similares, carajo, ¿cómo es que llegó a enamorarme de alguien como tú?

—¡Pues no te pedí que te gustara, niño! ¡Y la lástima que puede dar un humano es la más humillante!

—¡Agh! ¡No sé puede razonar contigo! ¡Me iré!

—¡Qué bien!

—¡Bien!—. Dipper respondió de la misma manera.

Y sin decir más se fue dando pisadas fuertes a su paso y golpeando con su pie toda roca o rama que estuviera a su paso. Bill se quedó en el mismo lugar enojado, respirando con rapidez, sintiéndose humillado por un simple humano. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a decirle que sentir o que no sentir?

Aunque en cierta parte tenía razón, estas emociones no eran normales y le estaba costando comprenderlas. Parecía como si no tuviera el control de sí mismo acerca de cómo comportarse. Y eso lo enfureció, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a siempre saber qué responder y qué hacer, mas estos imprevistos estaban arruinando su humor.

Le había afectado tanto la indiferencia de Dipper que llegó al punto de sufrir físicamente por ello, su pecho siendo apretujado era un ejemplo de ello. Su cabeza daba vuelta con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y el hecho de estar en un contenedor temporal solo multiplicaba todo eso,

 _Espera un minuto, ¡¿enamorado?!_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días antes de que Bill volviera a aparecer ninguno de los dos se había disculpado ni hablado el tema. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado y si no fuera por la tensa atmósfera entre ellos estaría dispuesto a creerlo. No solo ya no lo miraba como antes, sino que no lo veía a los ojos para nada, no solo eso también parecía ligeramente impaciente.

Desde que había empezado su clase particular hasta ahora, Bill llevaba más de cuarenta minutos haciendo lo mismo y no lo comprendía. Se suponía que era un demonio, y no era cualquiera, sino que era Bill Cipher, quien por lo general era más relajado, incluso burlesco. Aun si en los últimos días antes de su pelea ya que tenía esa actitud extraña en donde parecía observarlo fijamente como un depredador hambriento. Esperaría que lo recibiera con una actitud fría, incluso que lo mirara con odio, entonces, ¿por qué ahora parecía que el rubio estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso?

Intentó continuar con la plática, ignorando los movimientos extraños del contrario, como la manera en que jugaba sus manos o lo evitaba con la mirada. Eso no tenía sentido, esperaba que aun siguiera molesto. Él mismo tuvo que tomarse unas cuantas horas antes de que la culpa lo golpeara. No debió haber dicho cosas tan crueles, pero disculpenlo por desconfiar de un demonio interdimensional que estuvo a punto de conquistar su universo, lo amenazó de muerte y tomó posesión de su cuerpo, que desconsiderado de su parte. Sólo estaba siendo claro sobre lo que pensaba y para su más grande sorpresa lo había confesado.

Bueno al menos la parte en que ya no le desagradaba como antes, quiza aun guardaba un ligero rencor por el Bill del pasado, sin embargo, desde que volvió a sus vidas todo fue diferente. No sólo aceptó el trato de ser su profesor y ayudarlo a estudiar las criaturas mágicas, sino que también Bill lo protegía, escuchaba atentamente y le enseñaba magia(aun cuando eso no era parte del contrato).

Ante el recuerdo de su inesperada confesión no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente sonrojado, pues no sólo le agradaba pasar el rato con el demonio sino que desde que prometió cambiar se había sentido atraído por su lado más humano, en caso de que tuviera uno.

¿Qué tan patético era enamorarse de un ser supernatural tan despiadado e indiferente? ¡Bien hecho, Dipper!, se felicitó sarcásticamente, seguramente era un masoquista. No sólo sus sentimientos lo traicionaban sino que además durante el calor de la discusión su cerebro había decidido jugarle una mala pasada revelado su secreto, para su suerte Bill no pareció notar las segundas intenciones detrás de esas palabras, ni siquiera se había dignado a darle una respuesta y no sabía si eso lo aliviaba o lo aterraba.

—¿Y dices que estos monstruos solo aparecen en la noche?

—Por lo general.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, respondiendo cortantemente. ¿Cuántas respuestas así llevaba?

—Esta bien, hasta aquí. No puedo más, dime qué te ocurre. El otro dìa te sentiste ofendido con lo que dije, me disculpe y todo y ahora actúas nervioso e indiferente a la vez.

—¿A-A mi? No me pasa nada, volvamos al libro, ¿qué sigue?—. Dipper alzó la ceja, lanzándole la mirada más incrédula posible. Sabía que Bill estaba mintiendo, pero su curiosidad y su tenacidad se encargaría de descubrir la verdad, al menos quería mantener su dignidad intacta.

Alejó el libro de ambos cerrandolo de golpe y dejandolo a un lado.

—No.

—Pino, no tengo todo el día para enseñarte sobre… esas criaturas.

—¡Ajá! Ni si quiera sabes de qué estamos hablando.

Bill bufó.

—Lo haría si me dijeras…

—¡Lo hice! ¡Tres veces!

—Eso es todo por hoy entonces.

—¡Bill Cipher! ¡¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?!

Creería que Bill se negaría a responderle, no obstante, simplemente se limitó desviar su atención lejos de su persona. Dipper se quedó atónito ante el hecho de que Bill no respondiera como solía hacerlo, eso era totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez esperaría de un demonio de los sueños, un demonio en general. Tal vez todo lo que sabía sobre ellos no era del todo cierto.

—Pino—rompió el silencio entre ambos—. ¿No crees que está haciendo frío?

Eso lo confundió en todo sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Si, tu sabes los cuerpo humanos deben estar a cierta temperatura, 36 grados celsius de hecho. ¿No estás más frío que eso?

Dipper había preguntado algo primero y Bill le había respondido con más preguntas, unas que no tenían sentido para él. Al menos no en ese momento, especialmente porque era verano y no hacía tanto frío aun si estaba anocheciendo.

—Mis conocimientos sobre rituales humanos no es tan extenso como debería, pero si tienes frío—pronunció cuando discretamente miró hacia su mano—, yo podría ayudarte.

Dipper se quedó en blanco, intentando procesar todo lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

—¿Acaso quieres tomar mi mano porque crees que tengo frío?

Bill frunció el ceño, con un ligero sonrojo.

—No me importaría hacerlo.

—Bill, si solo querías tomar me lo hubieras pedido—comentó Dipper divertido por todas las acciones que hacía Cipher por llamar su atención.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Bill ladeando ligeramente su rostro con una expresión cariñosa, sus ojos brillaban y una leve sonrisa tímida surcaba la comisuras de sus labios. Sin embargo la mente de Dipper no estaba preparado para eso, pues su sonrisa burlona se desvaneció siendo reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa. Sintió que sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco, al mismo tiempo que muchas emociones crecían en su interior como para formular una respuesta adecuada, por lo que confió en su cuerpo y asintió ligeramente. Podría jurar que el rostro de Bill se había iluminado en cuanto aceptó.

—S-Sólo que no se te suba el ego por esto—asintió con un evidente sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Es muy tarde para eso, Pino—comentó sonriendo con una pizca de diversión a lo que Dipper correspondió el gesto, tomando la mano del demonio entrelazando sus dedos. Una corriente de emoción recorrió cada rincón en su cuerpo, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba ante el simple toque.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro, escuchando los calmados sonidos de la naturaleza, puesto que los animales y las criaturas percibían la presencia de Bill, no muchos osaban a acercarse a ellos. Por esa misma razón a veces era difícil que Dipper pudiera encontrar nuevos seres que agregar a su diario, pero bueno, en esos momentos no podía estar más alegre con toda esa calma. Sintiéndose relajado su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un solo lado recostandose sobre el hombro del rubio, era cálido justo como lo había dicho. No sólo eso sino que se sentía con toda la seguridad de ser él mismo, tal vez esa era una de las cosas que lo hacían querer a ese ególatra demonio.

Recordar sus sentimientos trajo a su mente la confesión del otro día, sabiendo que no sabía lo que pensaba Bill, al menos podía descartar la idea de que lo odiara como creyó que haría, no obstante no sabía cuál sería su respuesta. ¿Podía tomar ese gesto inesperado como una buena señal? Bueno, extrañamente su ser no gritaba que desconfiara como solía a hacer, pero tampoco encontraba el valor para preguntar de nuevo.

No quería arruinar la atmósfera incomodando a ambos. Mejor disfrutaba del momento.

—El otro día dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí—comentó Bill en tono casual rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambos trayendo de vuelta las inseguridades y timidez del castaño. Dipper se alejó de golpe temiendo por todo, mil y una teorías de lo que podría pasar en los siguientes minutos corrieron por su mente—. Supongo que es imposible no hacerlo sabiendo lo carismático que soy.

Dipper rodó los ojos sonriendo divertido, ese si era el Bill que conocía, sin embargo el rubio no se detuvo sino que continuó, esta vez tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que ambos se miraran directamente.

—Y también supongo que siendo un humano muy interesante es imposible para mi no sentir algo por ti.

Dipper se quedó quieto, sintiendo que si hacía un movimiento brusco rompería algo tan frágil como una burbuja o despertaría de un sueño.

—Bill…

¿Estaba diciendo lo que él creía que decía?

—Ahora es hora de que pagues ese beso que me debes.

—¿Qué be-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Bill acercó sus bocas en una movimiento veloz que si bien pensó que dolería por el choque, no fue más que un toque ligeramente brusco pero placentero. Cerró sus ojos, olvidándose de todo lo demás moviendo sus labios inexpertamente mientras se dejaba a hacer por el mayor, hasta que ambos se separaron suavemente.

Aun con su mente dando vueltas Dipper se las arregló para sonreír ligeramente sonrojado mientras que Bill acariciaba la mejilla del menor en un gesto protector.

—Te quiero endemoniadamente.

Dipper rió ligeramente.

—También te quiero humanamente, Bill.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado~**


End file.
